Death Planet
by hulkettesmash
Summary: Bethyl Star Wars AU Resistance Commander Daryl Dixon was tasked by General Leia Organa to escort the present Queen of Naboo to Hosnian Prime safely. However the shock wave brought by the explosion caused by the The First Order's destruction of the Republic Capital had pushed their ship off course and forced them to land on an inhabitable planet filled with man-eating humanoids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and settings used in this story (If I do then Beth wouldn't have died and Bethyl would have lived happily ever after in that funeral home).**

 **Summary: Resistance Commander Daryl Dixon was tasked by General Leia Organa to escort the present Queen of Naboo to Hosnian Prime safely. However the shock wave brought by the explosion caused by the The First Order's destruction of the Republic Capital had pushed their ship off course and forced them to land on an inhabitable planet filled with man-eating humanoids. Together they must survive until someone receives their distress signal and rescue them.**

* * *

Commander Daryl Dixon watched Naboo's setting sun casting a soft orange at the vast garden surrounding the palace. Naboo is such a beautiful planet, he has no idea how it spawned one of the most evil creature in the galaxy. The Empire's tyranny maybe over but the scars it left will always remain.

He's currently at a palace terrace waiting for the Queen. He was tasked by General Organa to escort Queen Faè, current monarch of Naboo, to Hospian to meet with senator and officially introduce him to the New Republic Senate. Since Naboo is one of the Resistance biggest supporters and its Queen being a good friend of the General makes her a potential target of the First Order.

Daryl believed that his skills are being wasted playing chauffeur to a child queen. He's the Resistance's best fighter and sharp shooter he should be on the frontline battling the First Order. Hearing footsteps he dragged one last puff of smoke from his cigarra and threw the stub away. At last the revered Queen has finally summoned for him, she sure is taking her sweet damn time. Daryl is itching to finish this mission so that he can go back to the base and do something more useful with his time.

"Commander Dixon I am Captain Rhee, Head of Security, it is a pleasure to welcome you to Naboo." A man in uniform came up and greeted him with a short bow. "If you please follow me, I would like to formally introduce you to her royal highness."

He followed the man to what seemed like the throne room. Like every other room he'd seen in this palace, this room is just as majestic as the other room he'd seen, if not more so. There is grand crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling and the walls were highly decorated with murals. In front was a golden throne where the revered Queen was seated.

Queen Faè's face was painted white, red dots on each cheeks and a mark of remembrance on her lower lip. She was donning an elaborate robes and a large headpiece that looks heavier than her. Beside her were a handful of handmaidens.

"Your majesty" Captain Rhee bowed down his head in respect to his monarch "I present to you Commander Daryl Dixon of the Resistance. He shall be escorting you through your journey to Hospian and back." Daryl followed Captain Rhee's example and bowed down, albeit more clumsily. He has never met a royal before in his life and he's lost on what to do.

Hearing a soft giggle, he looked up to find its source and see mirthful blue-eyes of one of the Queen's hand-maidens. The Queen was known in the galaxy for her beauty, wisdom, grace and kindness, but what caught his attention was not the Queen's regal looks but the soft kind smile of the hand-maiden standing on the Queen's right side.

"Commander Dixon, I, and the whole of Naboo, thank you for your service." The voice of the Queen brought him out of the trance. "... I hope you had a pleasant journey." The queen addressed him.

"Yes your majesty." He answered her awkwardly, peering every now and then at the beautiful handmaiden.

"If I may your majesty." The blue-eyed angel spoke to her sovereign, her voice sounding bell-chimes. "I believe it to be more prudent to let our gallant escort to rest for the night. I'm sure he's exhausted from interstellar travel."

"I agree your highness." Captain Rhee seconded the suggestion "it would also be much safer for you to start your journey with the aid of the day's light."

"Then we shall set off in the morn. No later than 0700 standard time. Would that be alright with you, Commander?"

He nodded, knowing that it would be useless to argue. Although he would much rather complete this mission, staying for the night would at least allow him to rest his aching bones.

"Very well then, Beth shall accompany you to your chambers. I bid you good night." The Queen dismissed him to which he bowed down once more.

The Blue eyed beauty walked gracefully and stood in-front of him. Her height barely reached past his shoulders. But despite her small stature and lean figure, she still cast a commanding aura; strong and confident.

Beth. So that is her name.

"If you please follow me, I shall accompany you to your chambers." Beth smiled at him before leading the way around the maze like halls of the palace.

"This is where you shall be staying for the night." She told him as she opened the double doors that lead to a bedroom that is 4 times the size of his own back in The Resistance Base. The walls are decorated with large oil paintings, sculptures and other artefacts. The bed is so big that 2 Wookies can comfortably sleep on it.

"This is one of our VIP room. The Queen insist for you to stay here as a sign of her gratitude for your service. I hope it's to your liking." She asked him amused by his awed expression.

"It's too much." He told her honestly. He's used to living in small tight spaces. He's never seen, much less slept at a room as grand as this.

Sensing his discomfort Beth asked, "If it's not of your taste, I'm sure we can find you a more suitable suite?"

Daryl shook his head "Nah, I-I appreciate her Majesty's generosity but…" Daryl doesn't know how to explain it without seeming ungrateful to Beth and the Queen "But, I'd be much more comfortable on my own bunk back at my ship. The wide open space makes me uncomfortable." Daryl explained.

Beth nodded and smiled in understanding. "Well, I guess I should escort you back to the palace hangar then."

Daryl sighed in relief, happy for the lack of judgment in Beth's eyes.

* * *

"It seems that you have captured Commander Dixon's eye, your Grace." Amy, Beth's Hand-maiden and decoy, teased as Beth helped undress her decoy off of her ceremonial robe. As per the advice of Captain Glenn Rhee, for added protection, Beth was told to switch roles with Amy for the entire journey to Hospian.

Beth understood where Glenn was coming from since he himself cannot oversee her safety himself. Beth had ordered Glenn to stay and protect Naboo during her absence. But that's not the entire reason why she ordered for him to stay behind. Her sister, Maggie, who also happened to be Glenn's wife is about to give birth soon and Beth cannot, in her good conscience, let him miss the wondrous occasion.

Of course both Maggie and Glenn argued against Beth's decision, especially with the ongoing war with the First Order. But Beth was adamant, which was why Maggie contacted General Leia, behind her sister's back, asking her to spare a fighter to oversee Beth's safety. Beth was initially livid by her sister's interference but soon acquiesced just to appease her sister's worry. Beth had learned the hard way that it's best not to argue with a stubborn pregnant woman.

"Oh hush. It wasn't like that." Beth can't help but blush at her friends' teasing.

"And it seems that the feeling is mutual." Rosita observed the reddening face of their monarch.

"I can't blame you, Your Majesty; Commander Dixon is rather handsome, in a dirty roguish way. I wonder if he's as wild in bed as he is in the battlefield." Tara, another one of Beth's handmaiden teased which spurred more giggles at Beth's expense.

Beth cannot lie to her own self; she is attracted to the Resistance Fighter. But there is more to him than his roguish good looks. Behind his aloofness, she can see a kind, caring and selfless man. She observed that he's mostly silent and would only speak when spoken to. But his eyes say more than what mere words can convey.

Leia had told her that Daryl Dixon was one of the Resistance's best fighter; strong, intuitive, loyal and trustworthy. He was handpicked by Leia herself to oversee her protection and Beth has utmost trust on her aunt's judgement. Unknown to most people, Beth's a distant relative of the Skywalker twins; her maternal great grandmother Sola Naberrie was Padmè Amidala's sister.

Beth had always admired Padmè Amidala and has aspired to follow her footsteps. Beth's ideals on her reign on Naboo were founded on the same beliefs of the revered Queen and Senator herself.

Beth was brought out of her trance when her heavily pregnant sister and best friend entered her chambers. "Enough with the teasing ladies, my sister will be having an eventful day and is in need of her rest. You all should rest too, seeing as you'll all have a long journey ahad of you." Maggie's authoritative tone silenced everyone in the room.

Beth silently thanked her sister and dismissed her handmaidens. They all bowed down respectfully and dutifully left her chambers leaving the two sisters alone.

"So, what is this I hear about a handsome Resistance Commander gaining the attention of Naboo's beloved Queen?" Maggie inquired as soon as the last of Beth's handmaidens left the room.

"Oh no, not you too." Beth groaned; how naïve was she to believe that her sister came here to rescue her from the onslaught of teasing.

"Humor the pregnant lady, Bethy. It's not every day that someone manage to capture my sister's eye. With your love and loyalty towards our people, I thought for sure you'd become an old maid." Maggie laughed as she waddled to her sister's bed and sat down to rest her aching feet.

Beth scoffed at her sister, "I have plenty of suitors, thank you very much." It's not entirely false…she did have two or three suitors who all grew tired of being placed second. It's not her fault that her first love is her people and it's her duty as their appointed Queen to put them first before her own personal interest.

"That's hardly the point. You've immersed yourself into too much work you hardly had time for yourself. I just want you to be happy." Maggie fretted. Since being elected, first as the princess of Theed, and eventually as Queen of Naboo, she rarely took care of her own self. She usually stays up late at night, sometimes until dawn, working herself to death. Without Maggie's constant intervention, Beth would have had.

As a matter of fact she did, back when she was still the Princess of Theed. She had worked herself to exhaustion that she collapsed. Since then Maggie joined her sister to ensure that she would eat her meals on time, get enough sleep and not drown herself with more work than she can take.

"I am happy Maggie. Serving the people of Naboo makes me happy." Beth took hold of her sister's hand in reassurance.

Maggie squeezed her sister's hand, smiling sadly, "Beth, You know I just want you to find the same happiness that I have found in Glenn."

"If it's the deities will for me to find a someone who loves me enough to understands my duty towards my people is my main priority then I will." Beth assured her sister. Maggie silently prayed to all the deities that her sister would find such a man. Beth had spent most of her life taking care of others; she needs someone to take care of her for once.

"Very well then, I shall leave you to rest. I will see you tomorrow when you leave." Maggie said as Beth helped her stand up and walked her out.

"You don't have to." Beth insisted.

"You may be the queen but I'm still your big sister. You can't boss me around." She quickly closed the door not allowing her sister an opportunity to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth was awoken by the Naboo's rising sun shining through the viewport, taking a quick peek at the chrono showed her that it's only 0500 giving her ample time to prepare for the long journey ahead.

Her handmaidens had already packed her clothing and other necessities a day prior. She would be wearing her handmaiden disguise all throughout their journey but she'll exchange place with Amy, her decoy, as soon as they arrived at Hospian.

From there she will meet up with the newly appointed Senator of Naboo, a Gungan named Erd Niess, to aid with the turnover of power and discuss about their political plans and how he could best represent the entire Naboo. This task was usually done by the incumbent senator but his untimely demise had led to a quick election for a new representative to the New Republic Senate.

With the rising threat of the New Order, Naboo cannot afford to appear weak against their adversary. Beth was sure that The First Order was responsible for Senator Kala's assassination and it was due to his decree to give full military support to the Resistance. Senator Kala and Queen Faè both held strong political influence; together they planned on gaining the support of all worlds governing body in hopes to pass the decree and aid General Organa.

His death may have stalled that plan but Beth will ensure that her friend's sacrifice will not be in vain. She will continue to use her own political influence to represent the Resistance and seek more support from other worlds.

The longer the republic continues to ignore the growing threat, the more The First Order will rise to power. She hopes beyond hope that her political fame will be enough to make the Republic realize the grievous threat that the First Order pose before it's too late.

A soft knock signalling her handmaiden's arrival to her chamber to help her with her morning routine forced Beth out of the comforting warmth of her bed. Rosita came in first, carrying a tray of flatcakes, shuura fruit and caf with synthmilk, followed by Tara who went straight to the refresher to prepare her bath and Jessie made her bed and prepared her handmaiden disguise.

Joan and Alisha are probably assisting Amy with her royal disguise and make-up which takes hours even with help.

Beth scanned through her datapad while she absent-mindedly chewed on her food. She wanted to squeeze in as much work as she could before she leaves her home planet.

There are just too much tasks that needed her immediate attention. Such as Dr. Edwards report on the success rate of his Shaak Flu Vaccine. He had deemed the vaccine is ready which means that the Ministry of Health will be requesting credits to fund its mass production. She made a mental note to discuss this with Royal Council as soon as she gets home.

Beth is convinced that there is simply too much work to do that she's tempted to bring it along with her. In fact Beth is already pondering on how she could sneak it without revealing her true identity to Commander Dixon.

She was half-way through reviewing Boss Jal's draft of plans to improve the transport system to Otoh Gunga that will in-turn enhance the trade between Gungans and Humans alike, when her sister came barging to her into her room.

"Drop the datapad this instant!" Maggie yelled pointing dramatically at it. "How many times do I have to remind you not to bring work to the table?"

"Each and every day." Beth remarked "and like always, I choose to ignore you."

"Very funny, sister dearest." Maggie rolled her eyes and forcibly took the datapad from her sister's hand. "Now go ahead and finish your morning meal. Your bath is getting colder the more you waste your time."

* * *

Commander Dixon is checking the pre-flight diagnostic of his starship when he was approached by Captain Rhee who handed him a warm cup of caf to which he accepted gratefully.

Glenn looked over at the calculations on the Navicomp, he surmised that it would take 2 days at most for Beth to arrive at Hospian System where she would stay for about 3 days before returning home.

A week is much too long for Glenn's comfort.

He is more than grateful to Beth's insistence that he stay for the birth of his and Maggie's son but he had been ensuring Beth safety since her ascension to the throne. But her security meant more to him than simply being his duty. She is more than just his Queen, she's also his sister and he cares for her deeply. If anything happens to her while she's far from his protection…Glenn doesn't know what he'll do.

"You ain't got nothing to worry about. This cruiser got heavy laser canons, blasters, deflector shield plus its own cloaking device. The Queen will be plenty safe onboard." Daryl assured the distressed man. Glenn clapped Daryl on his back in silent thanks giving him a friendly smile.

Maggie assured him that Commander Dixon is more than capable of protecting their Queen. Having him along side Beth allows Glenn to breathe easier but the threat of the First Order still lingers, especially after the recent assassination of Senator Kala. Glenn doesn't want to take any risk.

Glenn whipped out his datapad to start briefing Commander Dixon on his security plans for the Queen.

"So the Queen will be accompanied by Officer Lerner and Shepherd who will act as the Queen's bodyguards." Daryl half listened as Glenn listed their credentials. Daryl doesn't care much about them so long as they know how to use their blasters. "- and Noah, your co-pilot." Glenn finished.

Daryl looked up in shock. Co-pilot? Daryl is used to commanding an entire squadron but he never in his life shared a cockpit with another person. "I ain't taking a co-pilot with me." Daryl forcibly insisted.

"I can assure you commander that Noah is a capable pilot."

"I don't care if he's the best damn pilot in the entire galaxy, I ain't sharing my cockpit."

"You'll be travelling through hyperspace for 2 days straight so unless you can convince me that you're capable of piloting the cruiser without rest Noah will be assisting you. I'm sorry Commander but you have no choice in the matter. This is a matter of the Queen's safety, not your comfort." Glenn stated leaving no room for argument.

Daryl gritted his in annoyance, mentally cursing General Organa for forcing him into this mission instead of Dameron.

* * *

At exactly 0700, Queen Faè and her whole entourage arrived at the hangar. Daryl remained at the cockpit with his overeager new co-pilot preparing for the lift-off.

Ignoring Noah's unending questions about the Resistance and whether Daryl met his idol Han Solo, he spotted Beth speaking with a heavily pregnant woman who tearfully hugged and kissed her cheek. Thinking that he's intruding a private moment, he shifted his gaze back to the calculations of the navicomputer.

Maggie gave Beth a tight hug and kissed her sisters cheek not caring who sees.

"Enough Maggie, it'll only be a week." Beth giggled wiping the stray tears off her sister's face.

"I know but I can't help it. Hormones you know." Maggie joked before turning serious. "Promise me you'll come home safe."

"I promise."

"Beth, everyone is ready to board." Glenn came up beside Maggie cutting short the sister's farewell.

Beth, forgoing the formalities of being a Queen, hugged her brother-in-law goodbye whispering "Take good care of them both."

Nodding, he took Maggie's hand swearing "I will."

Beth looked back at her family as if it would be the last she'll see of them, a thought which she cast as simply being paranoid. She followed the others in embarking the star-cruiser but as soon as the ramp closed that nagging thought that something terrible is about to happen returned full force.

* * *

"The refined plasma you ordered has been transported. You shall be receiving it in 4 standard days, no less." Governor Blake happily announced to the soft blue glow of General Hux's holo-projection. Its light gives a cold menacing aura to Governor private quarters in the Theed Palace.

Unbeknownst to the Queen and the entire Royal Council, Governor Blake has been conniving with the First Order. He had been illegally smuggling Plasma that's being used to produce the Order's weapons.

"70 Million credits shall be transferred to your account, the First Order thank you for your support Governor." General Hux replied stoically.

"Has your Queen departed for her business in Hospin?" General Hux suddenly asked.

"Yes, the Queen is leaving Naboo as we speak." He grinned maniacally as he sipped his favourite Correlian Brandy. He had known of the Order's plans to destroy the planet which was why he ensured that the meddling Queen will be there when it happens. And as soon as she's terminated, The First Order will gain full control over Naboo.

From the ashes of the Republic, a new Galactic Empire shall rise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Character Death...sorry.**

* * *

"And then they destroyed the death star." The incessant chatter of his co-pilot is starting to give Daryl a migraine. He's been going on and on and on about the heroism of Han Solo and how he's supposed to be the best pilot in the entire galaxy. Noah is a good kid, that much he can see but his over eagerness and his fanboy tendencies is starting to grate on Daryl's nerves.

The silence and solitude; those were the reason why Daryl prefers to fly alone. Not only is Noah crowding Daryl's space but he's also filling it with unnecessary noise and right now Daryl is debating if it would be a good idea to tie the kid up and lock him in a closet until they arrive.

The navicomputer beeped interrupted his plans of how to get rid of the kid signalling that they are .2 parsecs away from the hyperspace route. Noah noticing this as well warned the others inside the cabin to prepare for the incoming jump. He then made a last minute check on the hyperdrive engine panel to ensure a smooth jump before giving Daryl an ok signal.

 _"The kid's useful when needed to be at least."_ Daryl thought as he quickly engaged the lightspeed and entered the hyperspace.

"I never really liked the feeling of the hyperspace. It feels like I'm being pulled to different directions." Noah commented as he studied the stream of stars passing from the cockpits viewport. Daryl harrumphed in acknowledgement as he engaged the autopilot.

"Better get used to it kid if you wanna be as good as Han Solo as you said you did." Daryl stated while he exited the cockpit. They'll be jumping from one hyperspace to another for two days straight before they can get to the Hospian System, Daryl's sure that the kid will get used to that weird feeling of travelling through hyperspace by the end of the trip.

He bumped into someone as soon as he stepped out of the cockpit catching her before she fell face first of the floor. He was shocked to see it was Beth who is now wrapped around him arms.

"Daryl" Beth exclaimed happily as soon she saw it was him that caught her. She tried not to flinch when he quickly disentangled his arms as if she burned him and continued "I was just about to find you and Noah to tell you that the afternoon meal is ready."

"Great, I'm starving!" Noah cried out as he too exited the cockpit and went straight to where the kitchen is located.

"Ya'll just go ahead somebody needs to stay here at the cockpit anyway. I'll just eat after he's done." Daryl said thumbs pointing at the retreating back of his co-pilot.

"Nonsense! Your autopilot is fully functional and is fully capable of traversing the hyperspace on its own therefore there is no reason why you shouldn't be dining with us while the meal is still hot." Beth said not leaving a room for argument. She grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him to the direction Noah went.

Everyone is already seated when the two arrived.

"Commander Dixon, I glad to see you could join us." The Queen greeted him in her usual stoic voice. Beth immediately took a seat on the right side of the queen while Daryl took the one right across from her.

"Let us begin." The Queen directed as soon as everyone is seated and everyone soon enjoyed the delectable meal in front of them.

"So Commander Dixon, maybe you could entertain us with your tales of gallantry from facing the First Order." An overeager handmaiden asked catching Daryl and everyone else's attention.

"There is nothing entertaining about a war." Daryl stated his expression hardening. He knows that the handmaiden meant no harm about her question but he's not fond of people romanticising the happenings of the war. There is nothing entertaining about seeing innocent people suffer and die.

Everyone who joined the Resistance knew the prices that they themselves must pay to bring back the peace in the Galaxy. His own brother paid the price when the First Order took down his star fighter, blown to star dust right in front of Daryl's own eyes.

Daryl excused himself to the Queen and everyone in the table before leaving the dining area.

Beth who was discussing with the Amy in hush tones glared at Joan silently admonishing her handmaiden for her lack of tact. The girl looked down sputtering an apology to Commander Dixon retreating back.

Beth could see the pain and grief in his eyes and she can't help but feel bad for him. She can't even begin to imagine what he's been through and all that he's lost because of the war.

'All the more reason why she needs to put an end to it.' She thought.

If only she can somehow convince the Republic to support General Organa's armada into combating the First Order. However, most of the Republic dismissed the General as a war monger devaluing all the things she has done to bring democracy back.

So far she and the late Senator Kala had gained the full support of around 30 Systems but most of them were huge supporters of the Alliance of Free Planets back when the Empire was still in power so convincing them to join forces is easy but convincing the other systems has proved to be a huge problem.

Having come from the great house of Naberrie gave Beth wide political connections. That along with her political aptitude gave her an advantage into reorganizing all political figures into supporting the Resistance Force once more.

* * *

 _The First Order had discovered the Resistance's secret base of operations. Luckily they had most of their transport ships have already evacuated, even before their enemies can create a blockade above the planet's surface._

 _Daryl and his brother Merle, followed by the other Resistance pilots, were marching to their starfighters. The plan was to have a whole squadron of starfighters assault the forming blockade and allow the rest of the Resistance ship to take off._

 _They know that not all will survive long enough to get to the rendezvous point but with the fleet closing in they had no other choice but to buy them some time to escape, a costly prize that the soldiers pay in with their own lives. But that is the ugly truth of the war; the life of one in exchange for the life of many._

 _"Good luck out there Lil' brother." Merle clapped his brother's shoulder before he running across the hanger to his starfighter._

 _"You too, Merle." Daryl nodded to his brother before he himself climbed up his own ship; his astromech beeping signalling its readiness for take-off._

 _"Time to kick some First Order bitch ass." Daryl heard Merle's booming voice from his comm device which was met with loud whooping from the rest of the fighters. Soon the first line of fighter took off into space to launch the first assault against enemy ship._

 _He too took-off in full speed out of the hangar, passed the surface of the planet._

 _Daryl hated this part of his duty. He was first and foremost the Commander of the Ground Infantry, he is better with blaster combat and devising ground assault than he is at flying, but on cases such as this he is called upon to assist Dameron in air assault._

 _Resistance pilots swarmed left and right inflicting as much damage as they could to create the needed gap to allow escape. The space lit up from the exchange of laser blasts and the occasional explosion of ships that were blown to dust._

 _Daryl launched his torpedo launchers to the incoming TIE fighters to his right and maneuvered his ship away from the blast before attacking another assailant all while he search for soft spots in the formation of the blockade and coordinated with his own fleet on the best course of attack. He may not be as good a pilot as Dameron but he has the best darn aim._

 _After what seemed to be hours of battle Dameron finally gave the signal to the rest of the troops to escape. "Blue, Cobalt and Red squad. I want you to escort all vessels out of the battle field. The rest of you, keep them at bay." He commanded the troops._

 _It won't be long now until the last of the Resistance fleet escape and all fighters were to retreat and rendezvous with the rest en route to D'Qar._

 _Daryl has just gotten rid of one of the TIE fighters coming close to one of their vessels when he noticed three more chasing his tail. He tried to fire back at them the with laser canons but their shields are quite impenetrable._

 _"Green One to Green squad; I have three fighters are in my tail. Kriff! I can't shake em loose." Daryl called for help to his own fleet as his ship shook from their blasts and his astromech beeped warning him that his shield was down by 30%._

 _"Sithspit!" he cursed manoeuvring his ship away from the onslaught of the enemy's laser canons._

 _"Don't worry Lil' bro. I got ya." Merle said and like the cavalry his brother blast off one of the three TIE fighters before the rest of the fleet came to dispose of the others._

 _"Well, look at that. This is the twelfth time I saved your skimpy ass Lil' bro. I say you own me another pint of Calamari Whiskey." Merle bragged as they fought side-by-side firing at any fighter attempting to get close to the escaping fleet._

 _"Green squad, engage lightspeed en route to rendezvous point." Daryl commanded to his fleet as soon as he saw the last of the Resistance freighter jump to hyperspace._

 _"Nah, I say we blow them up and end this once and for all." The cocky voice of Merle responded dismissing his clear order._

 _"Merle, don't be a laserbrain and stick to the plan." Daryl gritted his teeth getting more frustrated as he watched the other squadrons exit the battlefield leaving only his crew behind._

 _"You mean the plan where we run away with our tail between our legs? Hell naw. There's only a handful of em left, I say we take em all out and end this once and for all." He smirked as he took down another First Order scum._

 _"Merle, I am your_ commanding officer _and I order you to engage your lightspeed." An enraged Daryl bellowed at Merle over the commlink. Daryl seldom uses his authority over his brother, but his brother will be spacedust in a matter of minutes due to his stupidity unless he do something._

 _"You know your title ain't meant squat to me." Merle ignored his brother's command and sped away engaging crossfire against the First Order troops. His brother may be have been given title by that old harpy but he's still the eldest of the two which makes him in-charge._

 _"Green squad, engage lightspeed towards rendezvous point." He ordered the rest of his squadron. "I'll get Merle outta here."_

 _"But Dar-"_

 _"It's an order." He yelled gruffly cutting off the protest of one of his pilot. He had to make sure that all of them get out safely before he sped off to follow his fodderbrain brother._

 _"Merle, what the Sith's shit are you thinking?" Daryl seethed. Merle obnoxiously laughed in response as more of TIE fighters he's fighting explodes._

 _"Finally come to join in the fun baby brother?" Merle absolutely hates Daryl's tendency to always follow whatever that wench who calls herself general ordered him to do. Merle hates being ordered around; always preferring to do things his own way._

 _It's true that unlike Dameron, the Dixon brother's reason for enlisting in the Resistance is far from altruistic. They joined to escape their good for nothing father. But Merle, unlike Daryl, can never seem to cope with a military lifestyle._

 _So it truly irked him when his younger brother was made Commander giving him authority over his own older brother. It really made Merle envious when his once snot nosed little brother rose in the ranks. In response Merle deliberately defies all of Daryl's command._

 _"Come on, Lil brother. We can end this war once and for all." Merle declared confidently chasing after the retreating TIE fighters but his bravado was quickly dashed when the First Order's Resurgent-class Star Destroyer came into view. "I-is that-"_

 _"The Finalizer." Daryl confirmed._

 _"Sith spit!" Merle cursed himself finally realizing the mess he put himself into. There is no way two star fighters can battle an entire capital ship. He knew in that moment that this is his end but he'd make sure that his little brother won't pay for his stupidity. "You go ahead lil' bro, I'll try to keep them at bay while you escape."_

 _"No! I ain't leaving you behind!" Daryl yelled back and soon more TIE fighters were deployed to either destroy them or capture them. He doesn't know which was worse._

 _"Don't be a dunderhead! Leave while you still can!" Merle yelled, he cursed the Dixon stubbornness when he saw his brother joined in the fight instead._

 _He was outnumbered and TIE fighters are coming in strong but their fire power was nothing compared to the turbolasers blasts coming from the Finalizer. Daryl and Merle are doing the best they can to the avoid onslaught of both the Star Destroyer and the TIE fighters._

 _One TIE fighter managed to blew off Daryl's astromech's dome forcing him to fly manually while shooting down his enemies. It was slowing him down which made him an easy target. The people manning the Finalizer's bridge must have noticed this as well which was why the next onslaught of ion cannon of was locked on him._

 _Finally accepting his fate, he watched the red laser came to him in slow motion. Daryl thought that when a person dies he'd see his life pass before his eyes but none of that happened. Which is a good thing; for he wouldn't want to relive the childhood beatings he got from his pa or watch helpless as his ma burned to death._

 _All of the sudden his Merle's X-wing came up shielding him from the blast. The ion blast caused his ship's electronic system to malfunction causing Merle to lose control of his ship. His ship started spinning uncontrollably until it crashed with another TIE fighter._

 _"Merle! Noooo!" Daryl screamed in anguish as he watched his brother's starship exploded right in front of his eyes._

 _Daryl feels deadened._

 _His mind completely blacked out._

 _He was surrounded. His shield is already badly damaged from the constant assault of the TIE fighters' turbolasers. But to be honest, he doesn't care. What's the use of fighting when it won't be long until he met the same fate as his brother._

 _He hardly noticed when a huge barrage of laser blasts from Resistance fleet led by Poe Dameron came just in time to save his ass. Or when their capital ship's tractor beam pulled him in. Or when he was pulled out of his ship and rushed into the med bay._

 _He was just numb. Uncaring._


End file.
